Of Bloodgems and Forgotten Memories
by MissSavara
Summary: Epi-epilogue to "The High Lord". Sonea re-experiences some memories, with a little help from Akkarin.


_Author note: My first piece of fanfiction in a long while. Somehow I always manage to forget I actually really enjoy writing. This piece is sort of an epi-epilogue to "The High Lord", and was written before I read "The Ambassador's Mission" (no spoilers in the comments please :))._

**Of bloodgems and forgotten memories.**

Sonea stared out of a small window in her new rooms, the guild had denied her request to stay in Akkarin's old residence after accepting her back into their ranks.

With this new position comes a certain status and we have to show the king and everyone else in Imardin that we realise this.

The new administrator's words had been logical but the sentimental side of the black magician had made it hard for her to leave her old room in exchange for the newer, more comfortable, ones.

She sighed and gently touched the ruby-like glass of her ring. At first she had thought it was all she had left of her beloved... A faint smile appeared on her lips as she searched inwards with her mind, a quick heartbeat perfectly in sync with her own. His personality had just started to surface and she could feel every need and the contentedness that spread through his nervous system as she sought to ease any difficulties that came up. She thought of poor Jonna, no wonder magicians had a lower rate of problems occurring during pregnancy, they could just inquire directly with the child and their own bodies and Heal away any, or at least most, of the abnormalities. Yes, this child was safe, and so was her connection to Akkarin.

Jonna didn't bother knocking before entering the room, she had stayed with Sonea even after the girl had realised she didn't, in fact, need her aunt's assistance. That did not mean she couldn't use some encouragement though, even being a magician didn't take away the doubts and fears of a first time mother-to-be.

"How is he?" Jonna asked.

Sonea turned away from the window and nodded.

"He's fine... I was just... reminiscing." Her aunt gently put a hand on her shoulder and guided Sonea to a comfortable chair before handing her a hot cup of raka, which the girl accepted gratefully.

"You know, I think it's time I told you about my ring..." she began before taking a sip of her drink.

Alone again she considered how foolish she had been. It was only logical that a bloodgem would stop working at the moment of death – all processes ceased and there was a reason why the most developed country didn't adhere to any religion. The idea of a soul hadn't been new to her, slum-dwellers had to find hope in even the most obscure of ideas to keep themselves going, but evidence had never been found. She had intended to ask lady Vinara about it initially but had realised that as most of the magicians had been mourning for lost family members and friends, it would be rude to bother them with her own problems.

A few nights ago though, the bloodgem had suddenly glowed faintly as she had taken it off before getting ready for bed. Searching for a light source that could have created a reflection she had found none, and had then tentatively reached out to the ring.

Upon touching it her world had changed immediately, Akkarin's voice echoing in her mind as though he was there, right next to her.

_: Akkarin?_ Sonea projected to the ring without pausing to think about it.

_: Sonea? I wish I could make sure you were safe..._

She stared into darkness as she felt a shimmer of hope leap into existence.

_: I am safe, don't worry about me... I, we..._

_: This is going to be awkward. I can't do this to you..._

_: Please don't stop talking! I need you!_

Sonea held her breath while awaiting a reply. After several seconds had passed she slowly let it out again, surely he hadn't disappeared...

_: Not now, don't leave me again. Akkarin!_

She reached out and searched for his consciousness, belatedly realising that it hadn't been there during their 'conversation' at all.

_: You're just an echo then... _She felt her heart sink as the truth came back to her.

_: I love you Sonea, ever since that night... And I failed that test again._

_: I love you too..._ She echoed her own reply, the same reassurance she had given him such a seemingly long time ago.

_: Do you remember that time near the waterfall...? _Sonea inquired, a sly smile appearing suddenly on her face.

_: How could I forget?_ Her own face, hair sleek against her head and eyes dark as the night sky flashed before her in that moment, followed by an intense desire... Akkarin's desire.

Slowly he pulled her towards him, warming the freezing air around them with a little magic. Soon even magic wasn't needed, Akkarin smiled as she had never seen him smile before – without any regret showing in his eyes.

It makes him look years younger! She noted with surprise.

Soft lips brushed against her own, more life-like than any mere memory. As two versions of the event blended into one she smiled, tonight she would be able to sleep.

Since then she had learned how to trick the ring into projecting conversations and events. Somehow the glass had done more than establish a link – it had captured part of his recollections, enabling her to relive some of them. The restrictions of this wonderful tool had become clear soon. The moment she diverged from what had actually happened the ring would stop supplying images and the experiences that came with them.

Sonea had wanted to ask other magicians about this, but decided not to. They wouldn't know anything about it anyway, seeing as black magic and bloodgems had been banned for centuries. What puzzled her was how the ring managed to supply her with Akkarin's memories of moments before the ring was even created... This would require some more research later on, maybe she could ask Dannyl about it... He and Tayend were to come back to Imardin next month to accompany a distant cousin of Tayend to join the guild's summer novice intake. Many more youngsters, and slightly older teens too, were being recruited to replace the magicians they had lost in the confrontation. She smiled at a memory of Dannyl, always in his rooms trying to invent some useless new apparatus... She was happy for him, even though she hadn't known what it was before learning of their relationship through Akkarin's memories stored in the ring, she had known something was bothering the alchemist before.

Yes it would be hard, she would never stop mourning for Akkarin. But with his son soon to be ready to join this world and with the guild slowly rebuilding what had been lost in the confrontation with the Sachakans ... everything might turn out to be alright.


End file.
